digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Tamers X Antibody chapter 2
Muntu awoke holding two halfs of a wet egg. "Wheres my digimon?!", he said screaming in frustration. "I think I moved your game last night off the coffee table.", his dad said as he passed his room. Muntu look under the bed and saw a small purple puff ball. What digimon are you supposed to be?", Muntu asked. "Little Iron Beads!", the little guy shouted. "Is that an atta...AAUUUGGHHHH!!!", Muntu shouted in painas hundreds of metal balls hit his face. "You no fight?", the little digimon asked. "I would if I wasn't the one going to raise you.", Muntu said as he tryed to recover. "Now let's see what your name is.", Muntu said looking at his digivice. He remembered that the left botton opens the digi-reader. A blue circle apeared with a picture of the small thing on it. "Your names Dodomon, a fresh level slime digimon with no atribute.", Muntu explained. "I know my name, what a atribute?", Dodomon asked. "It decides what type of digimon you are, I'll teach you how to talk right later.", Muntu explained again. Muntu combed his hair back in the style of Sasuke's from Naruto, also an anime he loves. He took off his old shirt and put on a black T-shirt with white on the neck and sleaves, he also had grey shorts with strap pockets close to the bottom. He had belt loops on his pants for his D-Power. "I gotta show Cory this.", Muntu said. "Going to show him what?", Muntu's sister Sarah asked. "Shut up, and tell mom and dad I'm justgoing to see Cory at the park.", Muntu demanded. "Well are you?", Sarah asked with hopes he would say yes. "Yes, what else would I be doing?", Muntu answered. "I really don't want to answer.', Sarah added. Muntu ignored her last comment and put Dodomon in a bag in secret. "I'm off, shorty.", Muntu said. "Don't get beat up." Sarah decided to add. Muntu groaned and walked out the door. "Nobody will fight me when Dodomon digivolves to ultimate!", Muntu shouted. Muntu arrived at the park hungry and rushing. "I have something to show you Muntu!", Cory said excited. "Me too.", Muntu replied. They both pulled their tiny sleeped blobs out of their bags. "Meet Dodomon, he's a digimon that has the X thingy.", Muntu said happily. "This is Kuramon, he's a very rare digimon.", Cory said. They both began to walk to school after telling their digimon not to leave a large castle in the park. "Okie.", Kuramon said blushing. "Dito!", Dodomon said smiling. After school Muntu and Cory began walking to the park with Sarah following. "Were are they, they aren't in here!", Muntu shouted. He felt something drip on his head. As he looked up he saw a small digimon that look like Dodomon with nubs for legs. "You digivolved!", Muntu said. "That's a digimon?", Sarah asked in shock. "Please don't tell mom and dad.", Muntu pleaded. "I won't, he's just so small.", Sarah explained. "Dorimon, an in-training lesser digimon, special attack metal drop.", Cory stated. "Tsumemon, in-training level, special attack nail scratch.", Cory said as he turned to a blue hand creature. "They must be healthy if they can digivolve without even eating yet.", Muntu stated. "Let's eat big!", Dorimon shouted. "I had the same Idea.", Muntu replied. Suddenly, the bushes rustled as something ran past. "What was that?!" Muntu yelled. It stopped and laughed loudly. "I am Fugamon! I will destroy your digimon and load their data!", the red figure said. "Metal Drop!", Dorimon shouted. The iron ball hit Fugamon hard enough to tip him over a bit. "How dare you small fry?!", Fugamon roared. He swung his club and pushed Dorimon and Muntu back. Dorimon leaped from Muntu and charged at Fugamon's gut. Fugamon began spitting in pain. He threw Dorimon into the bushes. "Dorimon!", Muntu screamed. "It's all over for you just because you want to send that punk to attack!", Fugamon stated. "I really hope a real tamer comes and helps us right now!", Muntu shouted in fear. Suddenly a strange light flashed and Muntu heard a howl.